Brian Griffin's payback
by Yellow-Bright-Stripes
Summary: Brian gets physical redemption on Quagmire, amidst the fight in "Quagmire's Dad". Just thought Brian should get a little payback, since he was pushed around by Glenn too long. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy! Rated T for brutal beatings and inappropriate language (swearing).
1. Brian's Beating

Author's Note: After watching "Quagmire's Dad" and "Jerome is the New Black", I think it's time Brian got some physical payback on Quagmire. This little story is amidst the fight ensued during "Quagmire's Dad". It's time Brian got some personal redemption, and it should be solved with brute force. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, since this is my very first fanfiction. Let's jump into it, shall we?

* * *

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Glenn Quagmire was enraged from the horrible news. His father has slept with possibly the person he has hated the most in Quahog, Brian Griffin. During his fits of rage, Brian was in the shower, washing himself with a scrub. Paranoia has obsessed him, all he could think about is what Quagmire would do to him. Washing himself in a quick pace, he stopped the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He quickly went to the mirror to check himself for a minute. He was breathing heavily, paranoia read all over his face, shivering badly. The next seconds happened fast.

"**WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT SELF-CENTERED, ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH?!**"

Brian quickly recognized that voice. His demise was nearing with every step. With no time to lose, he quickly hid himself under Peter and Lois bed. Only one simple mistake however cost him a near-death situation. His legs were sticking out.

"**GET OUT OF THERE YOU DIRTY LITTLE BASTARD, YOU'RE DEAD!**" Yelled Quagmire, as he pulled Brian, who was hiding under the bed. After that, the memories were just a blur. Quagmire achieved a headstart, kicking and punching Brian in the face numerous times. He threw him in the hall. They quickly fell down the stairs after a series of violent punches and kicks. Brian saw hope after. A chance to escape. He quickly went to the door, the small entrance where he enters as a dog. However, he was too late. Quagmire grabbed him by his legs, and with all his strength, he sent him flying to the kitchen.

However, Quagmire did not expect what was going to happen after that particular moment.

Brian was badly injured, black eye, mouth full of blood. But something, from somewhere, gave him courage and strength. _I can do this_ Brian said to himself, and with that, a miracle happens.

Brian stands up, head high, acting like there was no beating ever. He jumped on Quagmire and punched him stone hard in the jaw. Quagmire grunted in pain and spit out a tooth. He dashed over to Brian, who quickly evaded. He hit his head with blunt force, which left a bad bruise on the top of his head. Quagmire's eyes were fully enraged at the moment, and he wanted to blow the dog's brains out with a shotgun. Oh no, the fight was far from over.

Ideas were racing through Glenn's mind. _How can the dog counter-attack me?! I should at least get a payback for this! _ Glenn thought. All of a sudden, he saw the phone by the door, which might be his problem-solver after all.

Reaching to the phone, and pulling it off the string, he proceeded to bash Brian on the head with it a few times. But, the dog countered, and as a response, took the phone off his clenched fist, and proceeded to do the same. However, the bashing was more critical and painful than the one he received. Quagmire fell on the floor, spitting out a tooth here and there, gasping for breath. He managed to prone over the left window of the Griffin's residence.

Brian was thinking how he should end the fight in the most brutal way possible, to teach him a lesson he will never forget. Suddenly, a clever idea came to his mind, which Quagmire would receive as a warning to never mess with him again.

He grabbed a chair from the kitchen. Quagmire was berating him, and yelling obscenities at him at the moment.

"**YOU DIRTY LITTLE FUCK! I WILL PERSONALLY MURDER YOU! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!**" Were most of Quagmire's rage-filled insults and threats. His voice cracked at some points due to the loss of strength. Brian, however, ignored him completely.

He brought the chair back to where Quagmire was lying near the window. He was still conscious, which was the most important part of the sequence. Brian proceeded to grab him on the back of his neck. He stood up on the chair, mighty by his accomplishments so far. He then hit Glenn's face numerous times on the cold glass. After a series of hits, he pulled him back, and with all his strength, bashed Glenn's face through the window. The glass broke, sending pieces flying on the horizon of its breaking point. Some pieces were stabbed into Quagmire's face, which was extremely painful, to say the least.

Quagmire's condition was very bad however. His whole face had glass stabbed all over it. His jaw must have been cracked a little due to the punch Brian lent him earlier. He had a black eye, numerous teeth missing. Blunt force on the head. Chest filled with bruises (who might be infectious). Left leg painfully broken.

"You see that, you hypocritical jerkwad? **THIS** is my personal revenge, for all the poorly-explained insults that you threw at me in that restaurant!" Brian yelled, punching him in the face.

"**THIS**, is for the terribly conducted rant that you gave me, with one of the worst reasons I have ever seen!" Brian yelled again, punching him again, slightly harder than the last one.

"And finally, let me explain to your tiny, perverted brain why everything you said about me is incorrect!" Brian yelled, which made Quagmire's ears ring in fear. His voice was filled with anger and determination.

"You say I constantly hit on Lois, but for your information, Glenn, I quit doing that a long time ago. I learned from my mistakes, and I even regret the time I married her! I have since promised I would never do that again, and till this faithful day, I have never hit on her. You on the other hand, drugged her, watched her go to the bathroom, and nearly had SEX with her, trying to benefit from Peter's amnesia! You also say that I defecate all over Peter's lawn, as a sign I never cared for what he did to me. Well, as you know perfectly,** I AM A DOG. A GODDAMN DOG**. And it's what all dogs do! We defecate over lawns, we do this by nature, smartass! Also, you say I NEVER pay, and I always say "get you later", but that "later" never comes, according to your logic. Well, let me say that I personally HELPED Peter and Lois pay for some of their bills, taxes and finances, and sometimes I even do it myself, PERSONALLY. And you also said I date girls for their bodies, and that I date bimbos, AND that I am never honest, unlike you. **WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?!** It is actually quite the opposite, I date women for their SOULS, their personality, not their bodies! It's on the inside that counts! And look at you, just a sick, perverted, necrophilic womanizer who rapes for his own amusement! And so what the hell if I drive a Prius?! I like the car, so what is your beef with it?! And let me tell you something, I taught my son, and because of my results as a good and strict father, he left to care for his mom. Can you do that?!** NO, BECAUSE YOU HAVE AT LEAST A THOUSAND CHILDREN AT YOUR DISPOSAL.** I agree on some of your points, I am not a good writer, but that does not mean I should not share my work and get my fair trade of tough love. Yes, I am an alcoholic, but I am not a** SEX-CRAZED PERVERT LIKE YOU!**"

Finishing his counter-arguments, he knocked Quagmire out with a solid punch to his left cheek, leaving a huge gash on its place. He then dragged his body to his house and threw him on his bed. He returned home afterwards.

Yes….today was indeed a very good day.


	2. Quagmire's Promise

Author's Note: I decided to make an epilogue on this short story that I intended to create for my own personal gains, but I decided to share it with you. Enjoy this rather quick closure to the story! Reviews will be, once again, appreciated. I may be a rookie, but I do know my way around a story. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

** 3 hours after the fight**

Quagmire awakes on his bed, with a throbbing headache. He can't remember clearly what happened. All he does remember is fighting Brian. He stands up on his legs, but quickly falls down because his left one was broken. _ What the hell? My leg is broken?_

Glenn opens the door to his bathroom and he is shocked by his image. He had a huge gash on his left cheek. A bad blunt force injury on the top of his head. Swelled black eye, and a mouth full of blood. He had numerous teeth missing from his mouth. Quagmire tried pulling the glass edged in his face, but failed dramatically due to the heavy pain. After inspecting his body, his shocked expression turned into a terrified one. He was bruised everywhere, with cuts and nasty gashes everywhere. What was more terrifying was that they were infectious, and if Glenn didn't clean himself soon, it's going to be bad for his skin. _What the hell happened? Why am I beaten so badly? Was I mugged by street gangsters?_

He then cleaned himself up to prevent any further infection to his skin, and sat on the couch, inspecting his injuries closer. He then suddenly started remembering what happened. He remembered Brian punching him in the jaw, explaining the soreness it had. _Brian punched me? Impossible, I am much stronger than that weak dog!_

He then suddenly remembered where he got the blunt force injury on his head. At first, he thought it was small, because looking back on one of his thoughts, he dashed to Brian, but instead he hit the wall, resulting in a bad bruise. But then, he saw why it was so big. Brian bashed him painfully with the phone receiver numerous times. _So that explains the headache I got earlier. Damn dog was stronger than I thought!_

After a few minutes of remembering, he uncovered how he got all of his injuries. The glass edged in his face, the cuts, and the gash on his cheek. He also remembered Brian's perfectly accurate counter-arguments. And surprisingly, he was right. He was right all along. Quagmire realized he was a complete jerk and an asshole to a friendly, neighborhood dog who just wanted to be his friend. He felt enormous guilt rushing through him. _How could I have been so blind? He just wanted a friendship, but I dissed him in the face!_

After sobbing for a few moments, finding out the monster that he was, he saw an envelope under the door. He pulled it out, and started reading it with determination.

_Dear Glenn,_

_I know that you will awake sometime soon, and you will be shocked to see what I have did to you, but it was necessary to understand that I never did anything to you, and that there was no reason to come and beat me up, or berate me when I am around you. If you are reading this, it means that you must have figured it out right now and are feeling very guilty about what you have done. I am offering you a chance to apologize. I will be in the house the whole afternoon, so if you have something to at least say for yourself, step in. You are more than welcome to. Take these injuries not as an act of challenging you, but as a warning. I may seem feeble and weak on the outside, but, well…..you see what happens when I get angry._

_See you soon,_

_Brian Griffin_

_So I have a chance to redeem myself? Great. But how am I going to act? Will he be merciful enough to accept my apology? I guess I will have to find out._ Glenn was paranoid. What will he say to Brian?

After a few minutes of thinking, pacing around back and fourth, Quagmire found the strength, and quickly twisted the door knob and stepped outside. The air was fresh, and Spooner Street was unusually quiet. Birds were chirping and it was warm. The weather was indeed, good. He walked for a few minutes, and he reached the Griffin's door. He was hesitant to knock at first, but he did it none-the-less.

The door opened, revealing a bandaged Brian behind it.

"H-hey Brian….." Quagmire greeted awkwardly. He was scared.

"Oh, Quagmire. I see you read my little message, didn't you?" Brian asked him with a serious tone.

"Y-yes, I did. Look Brian, I am sorry for everything I did to you. I swear to god I acted like a jerk, and I am sorry! I treated you like dirt, without knowing all you wanted was a friendship with me. I just can't handle the guilt, it's enormous! But I also here to thank you for something else. I was very angry once my father told me you slept with him/her, no offence. But I guess I just needed a beating and some pep talk to clear things up, through which I am grateful. Once again, I am truly sorry for everything I did to you, Brian. Can you ever forgive me?"

The canine, initially thought about it for a mere few moments. At a time, he would stare at Quagmire for a little. He then nodded and said:

"Well Glenn, I can't say I can truly forgive you for what you have said to me at the restaurant." Quagmire shook his head in fear. But Brian merely continued.

"But, if you truly promise to value me as a friend and a neighbor, and to realize the error of your ways, then that is acceptable for me. BUT, if you also decide to keep being an ass to me, then consider your life ruined." He finished with malice.

"Y-yes Brian, I promise I will never do any of this again. I will respect your beliefs, your opinions, and sometimes your rants. I will be a friend to you and I will never try to make your life miserable by throwing incorrect statements. I promise all of that." Quagmire finished his promise with his voice cracking at some points.

"Alright then." The white canine pulled his hand out for a handshake. "Friends?"

Quagmire responded with the same, and they shook their hands like true friends do. "Friends."

They bid themselves farewell and Glenn returned to his house. Till this faithful day, Glenn Quagmire and Brian Griffin remain respected friends.

** THE END**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this story. I now consider myself officially in the fanfiction business! :D Not really though….I will be making more stories from now on, so expect more on the way. Yellow-Stripes out.


End file.
